Doug
Here are the credits for Doug & Kat. Opening Credits Miramax Films presents In association with NicThic Productions A Endgame Entertainment/'Fernanda Frick Studio'/'Estudio Pintamonos' production DOUG & KAT Closing Credits Directed by Fernanda Frick H. Produced by D.A. Nichols Abbey Thickson Screenplay by Audel LaRoque Amanda Wilcox Erica Rivinoja Douglas Langdale Story by Fernanda Frick H. Maria Jose Barros Based on a story by Fernanda Frick H. Executive Producers James D. Stern Luciano Munoz Animation Director Danielle Lambert Production Manager Maria Jose Barros CG Supervisor Carlos Ahumada PunkRobot Studio Producer Pato Escala PunkRobot Studio CG Supervisor Gabriel Osorio Film Editing by Cristian Toledo Music by Daniel Pemberton Casting by Ruth Lambert, C.S.A. Cast Coming soon! Additional Voices Coming soon! Story Storyboard Supervisor Fernanda Frick H. Script & Recording Supervisors Joaquin Pineda Alfredo Rodriguez Storyboard Artists Bianca Ansems Aurelie Charbonnier Zhihuang Dong Oliver Hamilton Max Loubaresse Adrian Maganza Richard Méril Chloé Nicolay Natalia Valenzuela Visual Development Visual Development Supervisor Jorge Ramirez Visual Development Artists Sebastian Aburto Ravinder Kundi Meli Yensen Original Character Design by Fernanda Frick H. Character Designers D.A. Nichols James Sharp Abbey Thickson Quinton Carroll-White Prop & Location Designer Maria Elisa Soto-Aguilar Animatic Editor Glenn Lazo Editorial Coming soon! Production Coming soon! Layout Layout Supervisor Fernanda Frick H. Layout Artists Francisco Anabalon Yibril Kahel Layout Consultant Martin Bartsch Animation Animators Francisco Anabalon Maikoe Alaniz Diego Oliva Maria Jose Venegas Fernanda Frick H. Additional Animators Luciano A. Munoz Sessarego Martin Bartsch 2D Effects Animator Jose Sebastian Rebolledo CG Pre-Production Character Rigging Artist Gabriel Osorio Lead Character & Set Modeler Sebastian Aburto Lead Prop Modeling & Rigging Artist Eduardo Bravo Additional Set Modelers Yamal Kahel Yibril Kahel Additional Prop Modeler Valentina Fernandez Yamal Kahel Meli Yensen Character & Set Texture Painter Fernanda Frick H. Additional Set Texture Painter Lucy Alarcon Prop Texture Painters Valentina Fernandez Yamal Kahel Meli Yensen Matte Painters Christian Pincheira Sebastian Aburto Final House Wall Art Ignacio Barcelo CG Production Lead Lighting Artist Rosario Laso Additional Lighting Artist Carlos Ahumada Rendering Setup Carlos Ahumada Rosario Laso Render Wrangler Carlos Ahumada Studio SOI Crew Overseas Production by Studio SOI Production Supervisor Carsten Bunte Production Managers Torben Meier Alexandra Stautmeister Animation Supervisor Michael Brady Assistant Supervisors Christoph Siemens Galileo Disperati Emer Phillips 2D Animators Shadi Adib Muhundan Balasubramaniam Giulia Sara Bellunato Marie Bossis Joro Carrilho Paola Costigliola Sara Cuni Tor Engdal Galileo Disperati Tim Dowling Sophie Gallo Vitor Gomes Sara Guardiola Jessica Humiliere Aron Keyser Kathrin Kuhnert Michael Logar Anais Mirliaz Emer Phillips Mark Sidlovsky Christoph Siemens Tania Sandroni Alex Smeaton Alex Viera Rocco Venanzi Technical Directors Mathias Schreck Alexander Richter Martin Minsel Compositing Supervisors Bendit Leleu Vincent Meunier Compositors Tristan Bossy Audrey Le Berre Gabrielle Locre Ana Oller Alcay Sophie Rekasowski Andreia Silva Stephanie Veta Carla Weber Romain Mace 3D Renderers Mark Feller Christian Hoehn Tristan Jaegly Joahnnes Lumer Arseniy Testin Agathe Trebosc 3D Trainees Christina Brix Isak Howalt Owe Riggers Mark Feller Joahnnes Lumer Post Production Post Production Supervisor Cristian Toledo Sound Designer Daniel Ferreira Re-Recording Mixers Kathryn Andrews Roderick Carr Jacob Gonzales Compositors Fernanda Frick H. Glenn Lazo Dialogue Editor Julio Payne ADR Editor Rosemarie Ferguson Foley Artist Mauricio Castaneda Foley Mixer TBA Foley Recordist Patricia Sanchez Sound Mixer Danniel Ferreira ADR Mixer Nathan Mendez ADR Recordist Floyd Carson Digital Audio Transfer Irving Hawkins ADR Voice Casting Caitlin McKenna Loop Group Dorothy Alvarez Peter Arpesella Rajia Baroudi Ryan Bartley Darcy Rose Byrnes Claire Caldwell Ora Craig Wendy Cutler Noah Flores Eddie Frierson Elisa Gabrielli Jean Gilpin Mike Gomez Kerry Gutierrez Laya Hayes Bridget Hoffman Rif Hutton Marabina Jaimes Stacey Kelley Lydia Look Alex Mandelberg Meghan Mason Brandon McGee Caitlin McKenna Dina Morrone Jonathan Nichols Arthur Ortiz Juan Pacheco Jessica Pennington Jacqueline Pinol Andre Robinson Al Rodrigo Grace Rolek Antonia Schultz Mariel Sheets Justin Shenkarow Gunnar Sizemore Michael Sorich Pepper Sweeney Allison Thomas Matthew Wolf ViviAnn Yee Category:Credits